A Mother's Love
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Fiyero is determined to give Elphaba the best mother's day ever, knowing her past experiences weren't very pleasant. Fiyeraba. Post-musical. Oneshot.


**Just a light, fluffy Fiyeraba oneshot, with a little daughter thrown in for good measure. Oh, and Fiyero is human in this.**

* * *

Fiyero yawned as he opened his eyes one beautiful May morning. He looked over and smiled, seeing his wife still blissfully asleep. Trying not to wake her, he slowly slipped out of bed, but froze when he felt Elphaba stir.

"Yero?" came a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing her nose.

Elphaba hummed and went back to sleep.

The Vinkun breathed a sigh of relief as he slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. He hoped their daughter was awake so they could start planning.

"Maillie?" Fiyero whispered, slowly opening his daughter's room door.

"Daddy!" a happy, little voice greeted him.

And oaf and Fiyero looked down, seeing his four year old daughter, clad in a nightgown, clinging to his leg. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Maillie giggled as he father picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Do you know what today is?"

Maillie wrinkled her nose. "Sunday?"

Fiyero laughed. "Remember when I told you last week what today is?"

Maillie tilted her head to the side. "Mama's birthday?"

The Vinkun laughed again. "Close. It's Mother's Day."

The little girl's face brightened. "Oh yeah! Mama's day!"

"Yeah. And we're gonna surprise Mama with breakfast in bed. But we're gonna have to be very quiet. We don't want to wake Mama."

"Right. We don't wanna wake Mama," Maillie repeated, giggling as her father carried her out of the room. They went into the kitchen and prepared a breakfast of pancakes with butter and syrup, fruit, a blueberry muffin, orange juice, and coffee. Fiyero carried the tray of food while Maillie carried a bouquet of flowers.

"Fae, sweetheart?" Fiyero whispered as Maillie opened the door to their bedroom.

The green woman was still sound asleep, her back facing them.

"Can we wake Mama now?" Maillie asked, looking up at her Father.

"One second," Fiyero said as he placed the tray on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. "Fae. Wake up, darling."

Elphaba moaned and slowly forced one eye open. "Hmm?"

"Happy Mama's Day, Mama," Maillie smiled, climbing onto her parents' bed.

Elphaba chuckled and pushed herself up as Maillie climbed into her arms. "Thank you, sweetie."

"We made you breakfast in bed," Maillie giggled as Fiyero placed the tray beside Elphaba.

"I'm surprised you managed to not burn the house down," Elphaba smiled, examining the food.

"Hey, I happen to be a great cook," Fiyero defended himself.

The little family ate breakfast together, with Maillie giggling and making yummy-yummy sounds, and Elphaba resting her head on her husband's chest.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Fiyero asked as he washed the dishes.

"I did," Elphaba smiled, stepping up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"And aren't you surprised at my amazing cooking abilities?"

The green woman rolled her eyes. "Of course, Yero."

"And I'm an amazing chef?"

"Let's not push it." Elphaba chuckled and felt someone pulling on her dress. She looked down and saw Maillie looking up at her with her large, chocolate eyes.

"Happy Mama's Day, Mama," she smiled as she handed her mother a card.

"Thank you, darling," Elphaba smiled as she lifted Maillie into her arms and kissed her cheek. She opened the card and saw two tall stick figures, one brown and one green, and a little pink stick figure, on the left side and on the right side, read 'Happy Mama's Day' in large, purple letters.

"Do you like it?" Maillie asked, leaning her head against her mother's forehead.

"I love it, Maillie. Thank you," Elphaba smiled, hugging her daughter closer.

"You're welcome," Maillie smiled, kissing her mother's cheek and wiggling out of her arms.

Elphaba set her daughter down and watched as she ran off to play in the garden.

"Hi, Mama," Fiyero whispered as she wrapped his wife from behind and kissed her cheek.

Elphaba chuckled. "Hi, Daddy."

"Are you having a good Mother's Day?"

The green girl smiled. "Yes, just like the one's I've been having for the past three years."

Fiyero smiled back. "Good. This is your special day, Fae. You should enjoy it."

"So that means I can lock myself up in our room with a book and ask not to be disturbed?"

The prince pouted slightly. "Fae…" he whined.

Elphaba laughed. "I'm only kidding, Yero. I won't lock the door."

Fiyero nodded. "If you want to read, then you can read. I'll make sure Maillie doesn't disturb you and I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"You're making lunch, too?"

"After the delicious breakfast we all shared, I would think that you would want me to cook again."

"I just don't want to have to go house shopping again."

The prince wrinkled his nose. "I'm not _that_ hopeless in the kitchen, Fae."

"I know you're not," Elphaba smiled as she kissed her husband. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your reading."

"I will," Elphaba called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She chose a book from the bookshelf, put on her reading glasses, and curled up on the bed and began to read.

She didn't know how long she had been alone, but the next thing she knew, Fiyero was gently shaking her awake.

"Fae, sweetheart, it's time to get up now. Lunch is ready."

Elphaba groggily mumbled something under her breath and swatted Fiyero's hand away.

The Vinkun chuckled and gently kissed her cheek. "Wake up, Mama. It's time for lunch."

Elphaba opened one eye and smiled softly. "Is the house still in tact?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Again, I'm not completely hopeless in the kitchen. And I had Maillie to help me."

"Between the two of you, I honestly expected to wake up to the house a mess, on fire… or both."

Fiyero pouted, but helped his wife to her feet and led her down to the kitchen for lunch.

"Mama, Daddy and I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Maillie exclaimed happily when she saw her mother, gesturing to the table.

"It was Maillie's idea," Fiyero quipped.

Elphaba smiled. "This looks delicious, sweetie. Thank you."

The little family sat down and had lunch. After Fiyero cleaned up, he took a pouting and protesting Maillie upstairs for her nap. When he returned shortly to get a glass of milk for Maillie, Elphaba had to hold back a chuckle. Her husband looked exhausted and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

Three stories and two trips to the bathroom later, a very exhausted Fiyero came back down the stairs and collapsed onto the couch next to his wife.

"Tired?" Elphaba teased, not looking up from her book.

"Not funny," Fiyero mumbled, leaning against his wife and sighing. "Your daughter refused to go to sleep."

Elphaba looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? _My_ daughter? I think you mean _your_ daughter."

"Our daughter," Fiyero corrected with a smile, kissing his wife's nose.

"Mmhmm," Elphaba hummed, snuggling against Fiyero.

"So, did you have a nice Mother's Day?"

"I did. It's not exactly over yet, but the day's been great so far."

"I'm glad."

Elphaba noticed that Fiyero sounded like he wanted to ask her something, but didn't. "Yero, whatever is on your mind, you can ask me."

Fiyero bit his lip. "How… did you… were…"

"Yero, just say it."

"How did you celebrate Mother's Day when you were younger?"

Elphaba blinked, not expecting that question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to probably bring up any bad memories or anything. I was just…"

"No, it's okay. At school, the other's children's mothers would come in and they would do special activities with their children, like painting or storytelling or other things like that. Since Nessa and I were the only children whose mother wasn't there, I did the activities with her. I was her mother figure after all, so it just made sense. Of course, she was upset that our actual mother wasn't there with us, but we made do with what we had."

"I'm sorry, Fae."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Yero. It's not your fault. I'm just glad I can do those fun school crafts with Maillie. She deserves it."

"You deserved it, too, Fae."

Elphaba sighed, not feeling like arguing with her husband. "Thanks," she whispered.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer, lightly stroking her hair. "Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a fantastic mother."

The green girl smiled. "You're a fantastic father."

"I know," the prince smirked, earning him an elbow in the stomach. He chuckled softly and continued to stroke his wife's hair, watching as the little blue birds flew together outside their window.


End file.
